Do you need to chose
by Hollywoodlove09
Summary: Charlie lets her walls slip around Monroe now she has to suffer the outcome with Miles. First time story. be kind


**First Revolution story. Hope you like it. I have a few other ideas but i'm stuck and not sure how people will like this one. Please review.**

 **Sometimes A choice isn't needed.**

Bass and Charlie walk threw the gates of Willoughby tired, dirty and sexually frustrated. It's been a year since the war has ended. Charlie and Bass now work has scouts for Texas while Miles runs Marion's old bar, claimed he was sick of war but in reality Miles body wasn't as good as its use to be and he was worried it would slow them down so he decided to make sure they always had whiskey and place to stay when home from trips. Bass and Charlie are home from their latest trip, it's been three weeks and it was good to be home or at least Bass thought it was.

"Charlie where are you going?"

"HOME!"

"What about our report and seeing Miles?"

Without turning around she replied "Both those things can be done without me."

Bass continued on to the rangers station but he was worried about Charlie, because he might of just screwed up big time. They had a rule on the road they would sleep together at night for safety and warmth, some nights they would make out or get each other off but they never had sex, it was Charlies rule and it was a rule she broke three nights ago. Ever since then Charlie had slept alone and asked Bass to leave it till they were home. The last two years Bass and Charlie have done nothing but grow closer together and that night had been amazing, so what the hell happened?

Its been four days since Bass returned home and not once had he seen or spoken to Charlie. His only hope of answers was going to Miles even if he really didn't want to. Bass found Miles in their living room sitting on the couch, legs on the table with a whiskey in hand.

"If she doesn't open that door soon i'm braking it down."

"Hi Bass. Yeah i'm great today, how are you?"

"Cut the shit Miles, what's wrong with Charlie?"

Miles says nothing just lifts his head from looking at his whiskey and gives Bass and confused look.

"She hasn't spoke to me since three days BEFORE we got home."

"I'd ask what you did but shes not talking to me either."

"FUCK!" Bass slams a shot of whiskey quickly filling his glass back up.

"OK maybe I will ask, WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Bass takes a deep breath knowing this is gonna end in blood shed, "We kind of slept together."

"How do you kind of sleep together?"

" Do you really want the details, I mean just punch me now and we will skip story time."

"NO! Now Talk."

"Alright but first, I NEVER forced her. Just after the war ended and we were away for that three months doing clean up, we got into some trouble and it brought up some old issues from the night in the bar." Bass looked at Miles to check and make sure he understood, which he did Charlie went to Miles with the story the night of Bass execution. "Well we started sleeping next to each other, it helped keep us warm and we both liked the idea if something happened we were right next to each other. It was going fine we just slept next to each other, kind of nice actually. Then about a week into the new sleeping arrangements Charlie got a letter from Rachael not sure what it said but that night we did everything but sex."

"What does this have to do with now?" Miles was getting short tempered and Bass better get to the point quick or he will punch him.

"For the last two years on the road me and Charlie, we umm do everything but sex. Not sure why she draws the line at sex but I take what I can get from her."

Miles put his drink down and sat forward. Legs wide, arms on his knees and hands in his face "What do you mean everything?"

"Shit man don't make me..."

"Bass either tell me or I will punch you."

"We hold hands when we're walking, kiss, cuddle, talk, foreplay. Everything a normal couple would do except the sex."

"Why only on the road?"

"Don't know Charlie said she couldn't be that girl in town, figured had to do with Rachael."

"Shit!" Miles stands up and grabs his coat of the chair next to Bass."Open the bar for me tonight."

"Miles, what is going on?"

"Since when has Charlie ever listened to Rachel? Besides she's been dead over six months, you ever wonder why Charlie still keeps it to the road? Look open the bar tonight and I will fix this. "

...

After Gene was killed by a patriot and Rachel had killed her self a few months later, Charlie had moved into her Grandfathers house while Miles and Bass took the apartment above the bar. Miles had not been OK with Charlie living alone so as a compromise Connor had moved in with her and to everyones surprise it was going really well, it took some time but the two were now best friends and had NO secrets from each other they really were a mini miles and Monroe.

Miles knocked on the door and to know surprise Connor answered the door.

"Where is she kid?"

"In her room, wont come out except for food or whiskey. I'm worried about her Miles, she cries all the time, doesn't think I can hear."

"She tell you what happened?"

"Told me she slept with my dad, thinks you hate her."

"That's what I thought, why don't you go help the old man out opening the bar."

"Alright but Miles something you need to know...she umm thinks she got you because Rachael died no other reason."

Connor didn't need to say anything else Miles understood what he meant and now he was more determined to fix this shit. Miles grabbed a screw driver out of Genes old tool box and with out so much as a knock or warning Miles took her bedroom door off the hendges.

"What the fuck Miles?"

"Don't what the fuck me, you sleep with Bass and then avoid me, thought I meant more to you then that."

"you know you do, that's why I rather you hate me from afar then see it on your face."

"Why do you think I hate you? I knew you and Bass were fucking around, thought that included sex. What I should be angry about is the fact you let people see you and Bass together but we're a dirty secret."

Charlie was off her bed now standing toe to toe with Miles and she was angry, but angry was good, Miles wanted angry. Angry Charlie told the truth and held nothing back.

"We're a dirty secret because you can't admit that your only with me because I remind you of the Rachael you had before the power went out."

" Oh that's bullshit and you know it, your nothing like Rachael then or before she died. I'm with you because from the minute I met you, you looked at me like I could do anything and for some damn reason the more I was around you, the more I didn't want to let you down. I stood over a body and was told Rachael was dead and it hurt like hell so I ran away but when I thought you died in that tunnel I was ready to die with you."

"You say that now but what about you asking Rachael to marry you after the war?"

"What are you talking about?" Miles was even more confused now.

"Mom wrote me when I was in Austin to tell me about how you gave her a ring."

"Shit of course that's how she words it. Look I did give your mom a ring." Charlie looked like she was about to burst into tears "No listen, after the lights went out the only thing from that time that I kept was a ring had gotten for Rachael hoping she would chose me over Ben but I never got a chance to give it to her. When your mom came to us I still had the ring but I didn't want to give it to her so I kept it thinking once she helped us I would change my mind. After the war when everything settled she found the ring in my bag and thought I wanted her still. I told her to keep the ring but we were over."

"Why?"

"Really why? Because I'm twisted and fell in love with my niece and like hell was I gonna give her a ring that was meant for someone else, so I gave it to Rachael figuring that's the last thing I had holding us together and that made me competley free to be with you."

Charlie threw her arms up in the air letting out a breath and turned away from Miles, "Great and I say thank you by fucking your best friend!"

"Charlie I already thought you were fucking and I didn't care then and I don't care now. I'm just confused why we get two different versions of you."

Miles sat on the bed with his back against the head board and pulled Charlie down with him holding her in his arms "Tell me why your so upset, how can we fix this?"

"I screwed up Miles and one of you is gonna get hurt."

"Why?"

"Because I messed up. Bass was the part of you I couldn't have he was the boyfriend that's why we never had sex it was the only thing I could give you so I didn't want anyone else having it but then I started to feel for Bass and the other night my feelings got the better of me and now I'm confused. I don't know if I can let either of you go fully but if I have to I'll let Bass go for you, besides pretty sure he wouldn't put up much of a fight anyways."

"I forget how young you are some times."

"what does that have to do with anything?"

"First Bass hasn't been with anyone since you brought him back from Vegas. Second, hes been pulling out his hair all week trying to figure out how to make you not hate him and third, I wasn't ok with you and him on the road because it was on the road, I was ok with it because i'm willing to share you with him."

"So what I can be with Bass but you still have to be a dirty secret?"

"If you want people to know about us that's fine. I never pushed it because I know us together is wrong and I didn't want you to have to deal with the whispers."

"who cares what people say I just want to kiss you when I feel like it."

"Look, me and you are fine. I don't hate you, i'm not even a little mad and I will be what ever you want me to be, how ever you want me to be it, but Bass is in love with you and that's what you need to think on."

"What if he doesn't want to share or accepts us?"

"I dout it but if that does happen then I guess you will have to pick, but talk to him first. Im gonna go check the bar make sure he didn't drink me dry find me there when your ready."

Miles kissed Charlie goodbye and headed out leaving Charlie in her thoughts and hoping he didn't come second to Bass but he couldn't blame her if she did.

Back at the bar

"Swap sides." Bass went back to drinking on the other side of the bar with Connor while Miles took over serving.

"So did you figure out what's wrong? Can I win her over with a new crossbow or is this gonna be more like a bullet to my head before she forgives me?"

"I may or may not have fixed the problem we have to wait and see but I can tell you SHE isn't gonna shoot you."

"You make me feel like she wont but YOU might."

Miles shrugged his shulders, gave Bass another shot and walked off. Connor laughed into his drink and watched his dad out of the side of his eye.

"You little shit you know what's going on don't you?"

"Oh yeah, every sorrid detail and you are crazy not to already know."

"Come on then tell me."

"You might be my dad but Charlie has no issues causing me pain, so i'm gonna let you wait till she's ready."

"She's ready." Bass and Connor turned their heads to see Charlie right behind them "Although for once Connor I think I rather let you handle it" Connor went to speak but Charlie cut him off "But I wont so please may I borrow your father?"

"Oh you can keep him if it gets you to stop drinking my whiskey." Connor winked at Charlie as she dragged Bass to a table in the back corner of the bar.

...

"I'm sorry for my behavior Bass."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, hell we can go back to just working together if that's what you want just please talk to me again."

"I don't want to go back to anything." Before she could continue Bass face dropped and he interrupted her "I see, Ok." Before he could get up to leave Charlie grabbed his arm.

"No Bass I don't want to go back, I want to go forward but there are things you need to know."

Bass looked at Charlie shocked and amazed, she did want him but at the same time she seemed very worried, what could she need him to know that's so bad.

"Alright, go ahead."

"The reason we never had sex was because I'm in love and the reason we had sex is because I'm in love." Bass could not be more confused and Charlie could tell.

"For the past year and a half I've been with someone and that's why I could never give you all of me but in the last two years the way you treat me has made me realize how much I enjoy being with you and I finally had to know what giving all of myself to you would be like. Unfortunately it was wonderful and now I have to chose and I'm not sure if I can." Charlie had tears forming in her eyes, these feelings are why she hated relationships.

Bass looked at her confused, who had she been sleeping with and how did he miss it he has been watching her like a hawk when it came to men. "Who is it?"

"That's the thing, when I tell you I need you to stay here and talk to me and promise even if you hate me afterwards just listen to what I have to say."

"Is it Connor?"

"Oh god no, your son is a whore, who knows what I would catch."

"Well the only other guy around you besides me and Connor is Miles, " Charlies eyes went wide "Are you seriouse? You and Miles?"

"I'm sorry I really am but please understand." "No, no Charlie listen it's fine actually to be honest I kind of wondered and it would explain a lot."

"Excuse me?"

"Hey guys, everything ok?" Miles interrupted sitting down at the table.

"Yeah Miles everything's fine Bass was just gonna explain how us having sex explains a lot." Miles hid a small smile, it might be a bad time but that was the first person other then Connor who knew they were together now he just had to hope they stayed that way.

"It's just little things, the fact after every mission when we got back Miles would leave work early and you claimed you needed a night in your bed. Or Miles looking at your ass at least a couple times a day, at first I thought maybe he was picturing a younger Rachael." Charlie took a shot and looked any where but at them, while Miles shook his head no and Bass quickly figured out that was a common thought, for Charlie at least. "And just little things like looks or over the top anger when someone hit on Charlie."

"So what happens now?" Miles and Bass did that talking with their eyes thing they do and both nodded before Bass spoke again. "I won't come between you and Miles and I wont ask you to chose because that would hurt all of us in the end, so Charlie I will be what ever you want me to be."

"Also keep in mind what I said earlier Charlie, I already thought you two were together and I didn't mind, plus you wouldnt be the first woman we shared." Miles quickly added.

"Oh great so I either pick one and lose the other or get to be some toy for the two of you.'

Miles grabbed Charlies hand and turned her head to him "Charlie I love you more the you can imagine and I will give you anything you want but when the time comes and you decided Aarons daughter isn't enough and you want one of your own that's not something I can give you, but Bass can. When you have a bad dream and can't sleep Bass maybe able to hold you but I can play the guitar like you like. both of us can love you in our own ways and you know that, but tell me you don't feel the most love when you have both of us, when Bass teaches you to fight and I help you to hunt. You never be anything other then the woman we love, not a toy, not something we compete over, or use against one another just Charlie."

"Miles is right we can be whatever you want, we can go back to only on the road, we can rotate nights or you can simply have us both and we figure it out as we go."

Charlie leans into Miles and breaths in his smell, that smell of sweat, woods and whiskey. "I want it all, I want both of you."


End file.
